


The Mountains Around Us

by briaeveridian



Series: Modern AUs [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Ben POV, Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Modern AU, Modern Era, Modern Setting, One True Pairing, Pining, Plot What Plot, Slow Burn (ish), Soft Ben Solo, even if my fiction doesn't represent diverse experiences and stories, just going to make it clear that black lives matter, these characters are so white and so is boulder (ugh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briaeveridian/pseuds/briaeveridian
Summary: “Bicycle tour? That sounds awful. Can you even ride a bike, mom?” Ben hadn’t considered how that would sound once he spoke the words.Leia’s eyes widened like she was considering hitting his arm. She decided otherwise.“Yes, Ben, I can ride a bicycle. I’m not decrepit.” Ben gave her an apologetic look.“But why isn’t dad coming, too?”“Because I already did the tour. And I refuse to ride a two-wheeled vehicle when doing so would put me further away from driving my four-wheeled vehicle.” Han gazed out the window at the garage longingly.“Wow, I’m so glad you found something that brings you more happiness than spending time with your family,” Ben joked. Leia smirked at him.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Modern AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918042
Comments: 53
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually I wouldn't want to post something the day I wrote it but I'm excited about it, so here it goes. Also, considering it's month five of quarantine, I have to find low-risk opportunities to be bold/impulsive...

Ben would never have guessed his parents would become hipsters. It was humiliating just to think about. But he loved them, so putting up with some degree of horror was part of the package.

They had been in Boulder for only a month. And they claimed to love it already. They wouldn’t stop gushing about the access to nature, live music, farm-to-table restaurants, and culture of locally-brewed beer. None of it was exactly in character for them (except maybe the last one) but maybe it sounded more pretentious than it was.

Not that Ben was in a place to label other people as pretentious. As a psychology graduate student living in New York, who read lots of books, patronized museums frequently, and enjoyed live theater, he also fit the mold. It was a more classic mold rather than a trendy one. He shook his head, appalled at his own distinction. _You’re so pretentious it actually hurts._

Han and Leia could be described as persistent people. In fact, their persistence was the only thing that had brought any level of chaos into Ben’s life as a kid. Consequently, his parents booked his trip before he’d even agreed to come visit. As if he could have withstood their pressures for long, anyway. 

It wasn’t hard to plan a vacation from his graduate program, since this was the semester for his independent research. There was still a lot of work to do, of course. He’d committed himself to doing some writing while on the two-week Boulder trip. The dissertation loomed ever closer.

Luckily, the timing couldn’t be better. It was October, which meant witnessing a beautiful seasonal shift his mother wouldn’t stop blathering on about. It definitely sounded nice but was it worth the daily updates Leia provided on the daily chlorophyll breakdown of the aspen trees? It’s amazing how quickly she’s become a full on scientist, Ben thought with mild irritation and appreciation.

Ben’s mother had been offered a tenured professorship at the University of Colorado to teach political science. The shriek of her excitement when she told him the news still rang in Ben’s ears. It was her dream position at her top university.

His father had been fully on board with the move because it meant he could retire and work on restoring his 1965 Ford Mustang. At this point, Ben wasn’t sure which Han loved more: Ben as son or car as hobby. But at least Han could put all of his energy into the car and maybe channel his anger a bit. Well, that was Ben’s wish.

Disembarking from the Uber ride at their new house, Ben took in his surroundings. The Front Range was a pleasant sight, with worn-down tawny edges spotted with vegetation against a blue sky. The air, though thin, was refreshing. Ben took a deep breath before knocking on his parents’ door.  
“Ben!” Leia called as she opened the door.

“Here I am,” Ben replied into her immediate hug.

“Welcome to Boulder. What do you think?” Han quirked an eyebrow at him from behind Leia.

“Seems great. I’m glad you both are happy here.” Ben came into the house and shrugged off his bags. “Hi, dad,” Ben said as his dad embraced him gruffly.

“We’re excited that you’re here. Your mother has lots of plans for your visit.” Han gave him a pointed look.

“What does that mean?”

“Oh, you’ll see. Many adventures await you, Ben!” Ben had never seen his mother so energetic, almost effervescent. _Guess it’s the high mountain air?_

“Oh goody.” Ben grimaced. Leia gently slapped his arm.

“None of that. You’ll enjoy it. Who knows, maybe a move to Boulder is in your future too...” Leia winked at him.

Ben managed a half-hearted groan before smiling at them.

* * *

After getting settled into the guest room, Ben scarfed down a bowl of cereal. It was a healthy brand, which made him less irritated as a 30-year old than it did as a teenager. Many things made him less irritated these days, much to his relief.

He’d always had a quick temper. Coupled with his innate “sensitivity” (as Leia called it), Ben often struggled to relate to people and forge relationships. It was always surprising how his parents never failed to be there for him. They supported him no matter what, accepted him and his choices, even if they disagreed. Ben knew that was a rare thing and treasured it. 

As much as they annoyed him at times, Ben wouldn’t trade his parents for anyone.

Han came into the kitchen.

“Slow down there, kid. You might end up eating the spoon, too.” Han briefly rested his hand on Ben’s shoulder. At his pressure, Ben sat up straight, realizing he’d been craning over the bowl to diminish the space between mouth and food. He swallowed and looked up.

“So, how is the Mustang?” 

“It’s a mess but it’s also a beauty,” Han replied, drawing the word out like spun wool. “I’m taking my time, enjoying every moment of it. Feels good to get my hands greasy again.” 

Han had worked in insurance, much to everyone’s disbelief. He wasn’t the kind of person to prioritize a backup plan, let alone think that far ahead. But it had paid well.

Han was rambling enthusiastically about the restoration and Ben tried to follow along. This was the only topic that fired his dad up and Ben was genuinely interested in mechanics. He simply didn’t have sufficient knowledge to keep pace.

“Wait, what’s wrong with the carburetor?” Ben asked, placing his bowl into the dishwasher.

“I explained that five minutes ago,” Han said with mock offense.

Ben was relieved when his mother entered the kitchen.

“Alright, we’ve still got an entire afternoon to go adventuring. First up is a bicycle tour of Boulder. It will be a couple of hours… Maybe more. Then I want to take you to the best little bookstore. Then Han can meet us for dinner at the new vegan restaurant in the historic district.” 

“Vegan?” Han and Ben said simultaneously. Han was disgusted. Ben was simply amazed that his mother would pick a vegan place.

“Also, backtrack… Bicycle tour? That sounds awful. Can you even ride a bike, mom?” Ben hadn’t considered how that would sound once he spoke the words.

Leia’s eyes widened like she was considering hitting his arm. She decided otherwise.

“Yes, Ben, I can ride a bicycle. I’m not decrepit.” Ben gave her an apologetic look.

“But why isn’t dad coming, too?”

“Because I already did the tour. And I refuse to ride a two-wheeled vehicle when doing so would put me further away from driving my four-wheeled vehicle.” Han gazed out the window at the garage longingly.

“Wow, I’m so glad you found something that brings you more happiness than spending time with your family,” Ben joked. Leia smirked at him.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ben was standing with his mother in front of a bike shop near Boulder’s downtown. 

Clouds had rolled in and a slight wind was blowing. _I didn’t pack the right pants to go on a fucking bicycle ride_ , he thought, glancing down at his jeans. Already he was weary of this adventure. 

His mother was talking to the shop owner about her own additions to the tour, because being a resident for only a month gave her that much confidence. Ben tried to hide his smile.

Which became impossible when a young woman came through the bike store door. Her brown hair was up in a ponytail, a yellow bandana wrapped around her forehead. Dark eyes and a dappling of freckles graced her face. She had sun-kissed skin, as if the light were shining from within her. It was a startling sight that caught him off guard.

Noticing him, she nodded her head in a friendly way and Ben closed his mouth. She was smiling at everyone. But he was the only one entranced by it. Leia approached, pushing her bike.

“Yours is over there. Extra tall seat for the gangly boy,” she said playfully.

Ben was still staring at the woman who was talking with the people gathered in front of the store.

“Oh, that’s Rey. She’s our tour guide today. Doesn’t she look chipper about riding a bike?” Leia said, tracing Ben’s laser focus. Immediately he broke his gaze.

“Ah. Well, I hope this goes quickly,” he replied, saying what had only become a lie in the last ten seconds. He walked toward the bike Leia had indicated.

“Your cheeks look like fresh blooms in spring time, Benny,” Leia said after him, too loudly, and probably on purpose.

He flared his nostrils as he grabbed the bike. Placing the helmet aggressively on his head, Ben wheeled the bike back to where his mother stood.

“Why are you the way you are,” Ben grumbled and Leia knuckled his chin fondly.

“Hello, everyone! Welcome to Galaxy Bike Tours, where we show you around the best place in the whole galaxy,” Rey announced to the group. Her British accent was pronounced. Ben caught sight of her dimples and pursed his lips together forcefully.

“My name is Rey and I’m a student at the university. I’ve worked here for a couple of years and I’m so thrilled to show you around this town that I love. Is this anyone’s first time visiting Boulder?” Rey lifted her brown eyes across the small group. Leia elbowed Ben and he gingerly raised his hand. Rey smiled anew at him. _I don’t know what will come of me if she keeps doing that._

Others raised their hands, too.

Leia called out “I moved here only a month ago and I’m happy to be taking this tour for the second time!” Ben flushed at his mother’s volume. Apparently being in his third decade of life didn’t safeguard him from parental embarrassment.

“Oh yes, nice to see you again! I’m happy to see you back. Hopefully this tour will teach you something new,” Rey replied. “As long as everyone’s used the restroom who needs to, we can get started! We’ll be heading west first, going slowly to warm up.” She swung a leg over her bike and took off. The other eight people followed suit.

Ben stared at his bike. “Mother, I don’t think I’ve been on a bike since I was twelve.” The possibility of making a fool of himself seemed very real and very imminent.

“Don’t be absurd. You can do this. There’s an old adage, you know...” Leia swung herself onto the bike with surprising ease and sped off. Ben grunted.

He was last to start riding with the rest of the group ahead of him. Glancing down at the gears, Ben tried to remember how to work all of it. He started pedaling after a few seconds of hesitation.

“Having trouble?” a light voice asked from ahead. Ben jerked his head up and swerved. Rey was riding in front of him, glancing over her shoulder.

“No, I mean, not really. I just have to remember. It’s been a long time…” Are your cheeks on fire right now because it sure as hell feels like it, he thought.

“Go at the pace that feels safe. Your body will recall the movements in no time at all.” The smile she gave him this time was particularly striking. Then she rode ahead.

Leia glanced around at him and smirked.

“Enjoying the bike tour yet?” Ben shot her a glare. “So moody,” he heard his mother say.

Ben eventually got the hang of it and was able to catch up enough to her Rey’s voice. It had a lilting, singsong quality to it, that traveled far. Even with the accent she seemed well suited to be a tour guide in the US. Plus her sheer enthusiasm for this city could only work in her favor, as well.

He paid very little attention to the tour itself. They rode past lots of buildings and heard plenty of stories and even were honored with some truly corny jokes. Ben was surprisingly happy, though. She could tell him all the corny jokes in the world and he would still want to hear more.

“Here we are in the historic downtown. The Pearl Street Mall is right here. Lots of great food and shops. This is the end of the official tour,” Rey called out, dismounting. “I’ll be here for another ten minutes to answer any questions. Then I’ll lead everyone who didn’t extend their bike rental beyond the tour back to the store.” 

“That’s where the bookstore and restaurant are. We’ll be able to keep these bikes for a bit then your dad will pick us up.” Ben was barely listening to his mother.

The city was definitely charming. Or perhaps it was the charming woman who was riding gleefully around it on a bicycle that was affecting him. As the thought bloomed in his mind, she was beside him.

“What’s your name?” Rey asked.

Ben blanched for a second but kept himself from swerving again. “It’s Ben. And that’s my mom Leia.” 

“I remember! How nice to see you again. How’s your husband?” 

“Less grumpy than usual, as he’s working on his ‘65 Mustang as we speak.”

Rey nodded enthusiastically.

“He mentioned it last time. Sounds like an amazing project. He promised I could come by and check it out someday.” 

Ben was taken aback. “He did?”

Rey grinned at Leia and looked back at Ben.

“Yeah. But I didn’t get his number or else I would have already come by. Anyway, how are you feeling on the bike, Ben?” Hearing his name come out of her mouth sent a cascade of feeling through his chest.

“Better, thank you. That was a great tour. You excel at sharing boring information.” To his delight, she laughed.

“Clearly I didn’t do a good enough job if you still found it boring.” It was like her eyes themselves were dancing with mirth. Ben stopped pedaling as they came to the sidewalk, staring at her.

“No, sorry-” he started, before an older couple came over to Rey to ask about food recommendations.

Leia’s elbow extended into Ben’s ribs and he jumped.

“I had a feeling you would like the bike tour,” Leia whispered, mischief in her voice.

Ben’s head whipped around.

“Rey didn’t lead the tour your dad and I went on. But we saw her in the shop after and talked with her for a while. Your dad and Rey had quite the lively discussion about all things mechanical. That’s what she’s studying at university. It was his idea that we sign you up for a Rey tour. I’m here to soak in all the awkwardness.” 

Leia was smiling so wide Ben couldn’t help but loosen up. He relaxed his shoulders, deciding to stop pushing against whatever was taking place.

“Oh, _I_ see what’s going on here. Well, she’s obviously cute. But what’s the point? I’m only here for a couple of weeks.”

“Ask her out. We don’t mind if you dump us for better dinner company.” Ben shook his head.

“But the vegan place?”

“I only said that to fluster your father.” Leia winked.

Rey finished talking with the couple and came back to where Ben and Leia stood.

“Okay, so I’m serious about getting someone’s number.” Her face remained animated.

“Oh darn, you know what, I actually haven’t memorized my new Boulder number. Silly me,” Leia explained. Ben saw right through it. 

Rey turned expectantly to him, her lips half raised with her phone in her hand.

“Uh, right, sure. It’s a New York number. I don’t know why that’s relevant but it seemed like it would be…” Leia faked a cough and Ben stopped rambling. “It’s 322-589-1010.” Rey typed furiously on her phone, her fingers in fast forward. A couple of seconds later he heard his phone blip.

“Great, I sent you a text. Thanks for coming again, Leia. I’ll see you soon, I hope!” And she rushed off to the rest of the cyclists.

“Based on this display of your ‘interacting with an attractive person’ skills, I’m surprised you function as an adult at all,” Leia teased.

He glanced at the text she’d sent him. _“Hi Ben, it’s Rey! Text me your dad’s number so I can bug him about the car. It was great to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you again?”_

“Uh-huh,” was all Ben’s brain could muster in his mother’s direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a healthy relationship between Ben and his parents for once. The only angst is that they try TOO hard. Just a textbook healthy support system full of love and validation. There's lots of teasing, sure, but I think both Leia and Han both bring humor into the mix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than I anticipated to write. My brain has been flooded by other ideas. Here's hoping chapter 3 comes more quickly!

It was too early on a Saturday and Leia was attempting to drag Ben out of bed.

“Time’s a-wastin’! We need to get moving if we’re going to check everything off our list for today.”

Ben groaned, his head buried under the pillow.

“You’re an adult. You shouldn’t be sleeping past 10 am.”

Ben simply pulled the pillow down more firmly around his face.

“Fine. Stay in bed all day. I guess we’ll just have to tell Rey that you’re not feeling well.” Leia held her eyebrows high up on her head. Ben’s face appeared suddenly from under the pillow.

“Wait, what?” His throat had constricted uncomfortably.

“She was texting with your dad and they decided today’s the best day for her to check out the Mustang.” Leia shrugged. “She’s coming for the car in theory but I think she would be disappointed if you weren’t around, too.” With a wink, Leia swept from the room.

“Hold on, when is she getting here?” He fell out of bed to rush after his mother.

“At 1 pm. I’m going to make some lunch to offer her, as well,” Leia called from the hallway.

Ben stood in his boxers, running a hand through his hair. He was trying to figure out what to do with this information.

He hadn’t texted her after the bike tour a couple of days before, despite his parents’ pressure. It was too strange, since he wasn’t going to be around for long. But now it seemed like the opportunity was being presented to him and he should seize it.

After a quick shower, Ben emerged wearing black pants and a dark blue long-sleeve shirt. He knew it wasn’t the most spectacular outfit, but his choices were limited. He hoped Rey wouldn’t mind his lack of fashion sense.

His mother was tapping away on her laptop in the kitchen. She didn’t look up when he approached.

“What are you working on?” he asked, grabbing some of the (now cold) coffee.

“A grant proposal. Luckily the deadline has been extended.” Leia looked at him. “What should we make for Rey?”

“How should I know?” Ben gulped the cold coffee and grimaced only slightly.

“You could heat it up. No reason to be barbaric.”

“That’s very culturally insensitive of you, mom. Some people drink cold coffee without issue.”

“Alright, I stand corrected.” She turned back to her computer. Ben was surprised she chose not to take the banter further.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Only a little irritated with your father. I knew the car would take over his life once we settled in here, but it’s getting a bit ridiculous.” Ben sat down beside her, listening. Leia gave him a pointed look. “He didn’t come to bed until 2 am last night.”

“Yeah, that’s pretty obsessive. Is he grumpy today because of it?”  


“Quite. But at least he’s with the car instead of sharing that lovely mood with us. I wonder how short he’ll be with Rey, though…” Leia looked out the window at the garage. “You definitely need to be there the whole time. To make sure he isn’t an ass to her.”

Ben didn’t say anything. He’d already been planning to spend as much time as he could there, until his awkward third-wheel status was too much to bear. He was hoping he’d learn something, maybe be able to talk with Rey. Or maybe he’d make a fool out of himself and spend the rest of the day shamefully self-isolating in the guestroom.

“Alright, let’s make some food for our lovely guest.” Leia snapped her laptop shut and stood. “She seems like the healthy sort, so let’s do a fancy salad, with nuts and fruit and feta cheese.” Ben also stood to help her prepare the food.

“Dad won’t like it.”

“He can make his own food, then.” All of a sudden, Leia grabbed Ben’s arm. “I want you to know I love you, Ben.” He stared down at her and raised an eyebrow.

“I know, mom. I love you, too.” She hugged him briefly and he soaked it in, grateful to be close to his parents. Most of his friends (not that he had many) had neutral to strained relationships with their parents. Ben’s family had always been an outlier. But he was glad.

* * *

The closer it got to 1 pm the more frazzled Ben was. He was restless, his heart doing weird gymnastics every time he thought about the cute tour guide coming over. Would she actually care to see him or would she hang out with his dad in the smelly garage? Honestly, Ben wasn’t sure.

All at once the doorbell rang and a chill ran through Ben like ice had been inserted into his bloodstream.

“Don’t keep the maiden waiting, Ben!” Leia yelled from the kitchen, back to work on her proposal.

He took a breath and opened the door.

Rey stood there in pants and a long sleeve shirt, both dark colors. She smiled when she saw him.

“Great minds dress alike, it seems,” she said, looking him over.

Ben exhaled a laugh.

“I guess so. Come in.” She waltzed into the house as he held the door open. “Dad’s in the garage. We made some lunch,” Ben offered, leading her to the kitchen.

“Rey,” Leia said, smiling and standing. Rey accepted the hug Leia offered without hesitation. “I’m glad you’re here. Han’s already working. I think he was trying to complete some specific goal before you came. To maximize how impressive he is,” Leia said with a smirk.

“Thanks for the invite. I’m excited to see it, whatever stage it’s in.” 

Ben was staring at her, he knew. But he couldn’t stop. Rey glanced at him sideways and Ben jolted involuntarily.

“Do you want something to drink?” He moved to a cabinet, trying to hide his face.

“Some water would be great, thanks.” She slid into a chair. Leia grabbed the salad bowl and started dishing it out.

“We haven’t had lunch yet and made extra. Want some?”

“I never turn down food!” Rey’s smile was so bright it was like the second after the sun fully emerges from an eclipse. Ben gripped the countertop for a moment as it washed over him.

Leia touched his arm, motiong for him to sit.

At that moment, the back door burst open and a messy Han walked in.

“Hi, Rey,” he called. He seemed less grumpy than Leia had described him. “Hi, son. What’s this... _salad? For lunch?_ What is happening to this family?” Despite his offense, he kissed Leia on the forehead and sat down. “Oh well. I’m too hungry to complain further,” Han grumbled.

Leia’s eyes glimmered at the win as she took her own seat. Ben handed Rey her water and dispersed the forks.

“Han, I appreciate the invite. I’m excited to see the car.” Rey shoveled a giant forkful into her mouth and chewed enthusiastically. Ben almost laughed at the sight.

“I’m rebuilding the chassis. It’s taking longer than I thought it would.” Han took a bite of food and glared lightheartedly at Leia.

“I’m happy to help. A second pair of hands on a project like that will speed things along.” Rey took a gulping drink of water and crammed more food into her mouth. Ben stared at her again, wondering how often she eats food in the company of others. She caught his eyes and he blanched. “Are you going to hang out, too?”

Ben kept his chin close to his chest while his eyes darted back to her. “Uh, sure, I don’t know much, but I was hoping to listen and learn.” She smiled.

Once they finished eating, Han led the way.

“Be nice to the kids, Han,” Leia called after them. Han grunted in return.

“So what year are you, Rey?” Han asked as they came into the garage.

“A sophomore. I’m looking forward to getting past all the basics and really sinking my teeth into the higher level courses.” As soon as her eyes fell on the car she gasped. “This looks so fun!” Ben hid his smile behind his hand. Han didn’t, beaming at the young woman proudly.

“It is indeed. I love a good challenge.” As his father showed Rey around the car, Ben leaned against the worktable. He had already been given the tour of the car and wanted to let Rey be the primary audience of Han’s excitement.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Ben watched as Rey asked questions and showered compliments on Han at a rapid pace. Ben could tell that Han relished the attention and expertise.

“You sure know your stuff, kid,” Han said as they made it back to where Ben stood some time later. Rey smiled at him. A small sense of regret materialized inside Ben that he had never impressed his father like that.

“There’s so much more for me to learn, of course. I’m delighted to see this process in action. It’s nothing like the junk cars I worked on as a kid.”

“You tinkered that young, huh?” Han asked.

“Yeah, it was easy to escape the orphanage and sneak to the lot where people abandoned their vehicles. I like learning hands-on, consequently. The classroom is pretty tough.” Rey wasn’t looking at them, her hand on top of the Mustang. Her voice sounded far away.

“You’re an orphan?” Ben asked before he could stop himself. Rey turned to him and nodded neutrally.

“I am. My parents left me when I was six. I had to learn to take care of myself.” Rey’s focus shifted back to the car. Ben suddenly had an urge to embrace her. Han remained quiet.

“I’m sorry. That’s horrible.” Ben cleared his throat, trying to think of other words that weren’t platitudes, something meaningful to say. Rey sent another smile his way, but this one looked pinched.

“I survived it, didn’t I? I can handle myself.” 

“I don’t doubt it. I just meant… That’s really a terrible way to grow up,” Ben finished, and mentally kicked himself. Rey was ready to move on.

“What do you do, Ben?” 

“Um, I’m a grad student studying the psychological effects of hope on the human brain. I’m working on my dissertation right now.” Rey straightened, dragging her attention from the car to Ben.

“Wow, that sounds interesting. What are the effects?” She leaned against the car in front of him.

“It is pretty fascinating. Feeling hopeful changes human brain chemistry. It can block pain and even accelerate the rate of healing. Simply holding onto a sense of hope causes your brain to produce chemicals that mimic how morphine acts in the body.” Ben was surprised how relaxed he had become in Rey’s presence.

She was looking at him with curiosity and focus. His insides squirmed under her gaze. He cleared his throat and looked away.

“So, it looks like my dad sneaked away.”

“Oh.” Rey looked surprised. After a beat, “Are they trying to set us up together?”

Ben’s face flared. “Uh, well, um, maybe. They get funny ideas…” he mumbled, running his hand through his hair and looking at the floor.

“I don’t mind, if you don’t,” Rey said, mischief in her eyes. He blushed even harder and it shocked him that was even possible. He gulped loudly. When Ben finally looked at Rey, her head was tilted.

“I don’t,” he replied quietly. “Should I go get my dad, though? Seems like you came over for the car and I don’t know much about it.”

“No, this is nice. Just talking. I know you go home soon. Sounds like your parents are sticking around for a while, so I’ll have more time with Han and the car.” Rey tossed her head back and stretched.

“Yeah, I’m here until the end of the month.” Ben thought about the looming return date and worked his jaw.

“You’re here for Halloween! We should plan something. There’s a costumed bicycle ride around the _haunted_ part of town. You should come! I think everyone will be dressing up, too.” She was smiling genuinely at him. He debated lying to avoid causing her expression to fall. But then he decided honesty was the best bet.

“Uh, I don’t like Halloween. Like, at all. Really, what you described sounds awful.” Rey’s eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

“What? How can you dislike Halloween?” She was incredulous.

Ben shrugged, arms going limp at his sides.

“Do you have terrible memories of Halloween as a kid, or something?”

“No, we lived in a great neighborhood. Trick-or-treating was always an option. My parents offered to buy whatever costume I wanted. But it felt disingenuous to me and I never wanted to participate.” Ben was looking at the wall above Rey’s head as he spoke, hoping he wasn’t eroding her baffling interest in him.

“Hmm, I can’t understand that at all.” Rey smiled at him. “You had access to the ideal Halloween experience year after year. And you never enjoyed it.” Her tone was more curious than judgemental. “I love Halloween, but it was a pretty sad celebration at the orphanage. At least the adults tried to make it festive. My favorite part was going through the donation box to find something to use as a costume.” Rey’s eyes had gone a bit fuzzy.

Ben wasn’t sure what to say. His heart was aching for her. How could she be this much of a chipper person after such a challenging childhood? He swallowed.

“What would you dress up as?”

“Anything I could. There was an old space helmet that a community theater had given us. It was too big but I liked to imagine I could blast off into space. I liked using the cardboard tubes to be a scuba diver, too. There was an old cowboy hat that I would wear on top of a bench, pretending to be a settler like in those western movies… Really, my dream was to be an explorer. To get away from my dull life.” She was so composed it actually made Ben concerned for her. There was a long silence.

“I hope this isn’t too direct, but do you feel like you’ve processed your childhood? All that neglect and trauma? Have you gotten through it or do you worry you’ve only tamped it down?” As soon as the words were out, her face changed. It was as if he’d slapped her.

“Excuse me, Mr. Psychologist. You don’t know anything about me. And you’re making a lot of assumptions that are none of your goddamn business.” Rey was standing tall, chin jutting out and eyes blazing. Ben’s hands were up in apology at once.

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. I mean, I’m obviously interested in whether or not you were hopeful as a kid. And after your stories, I just feel worried about you. How you can manage to be so upbeat, with this sunshine-y disposition. It doesn’t make sense and I was trying to understand-” He was rambling when she cut him off.

“Well, don’t try. You have no idea what my life has been. You have a family, have a support system. I’ve been on my own and I’ve accepted that. I’m not the least bit interested in having to explain that to _anyone_.” She was storming away. 

“Rey, wait, I’m sorry…” But she’d slammed the door before he could finish. “Shit.” Ben kicked the trash can, sending the old greasy towels flying. He doubled over, hands going through his hair. “Shit...”

Han came into the garage a minute later. Leia was behind him. 

“What the hell happened?” Han asked, brow furrowed. Neither of them looked angry, only confused.

Ben shook his head and clenched his fists.

“I have no idea. I was trying to get to know her better. And I said the worst possible thing, apparently. Pissed her off. She stormed away. I’m a fucking baffoon.” Leia laid her hand on his arm.

“Honey, be gentle with yourself. Based on what I heard about her childhood, she probably has some intense walls up. The whole ‘I’m a ray of sunshine’ thing could be her overcompensating or her defense mechanism…” Han snorted at the pun. Ben only groaned.

“Look, give her a couple of days. If you feel like trying again, go see her. I’m sure you could fix it, if you want to. Lord knows I’ve had to fix a lot of mistakes with your mother.” Han’s voice was reassuring.

“And I have, too. Relationships, if this turns into one, are hard.” Leia smiled at Ben. “Do you feel like you’d want to try again?”

Ben suddenly grew impatient with their well-intended micro-managing.

“Look, I’m an adult. You both need to stop meddling! Thank you for the set up but I can handle it from here.” He moved to leave, anger radiating from him. Han and Leia parted so he could slip past.

“Of course, honey. You’re totally right. We’re here if you want to talk,” Leia called after him.

His response was under his breath. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, you are the best parents in the world. You both deserve a fucking medal.” And he stomped down the sidewalk, scaring the deer peacefully grazing in someone's lawn.

 _You’re a failure_ , Ben thought, _even with the best parents in the world_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Adam Driver said in an interview last year that he doesn't like Halloween. I keep taking little AD snippets and adding them to the Bens I write, because I think AD resonated with this character so much there is some overlap between them. 
> 
> P.S. I hate the title of this fic. Let me know if you have any suggestions 😆


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the title...

Ben didn’t text Rey for a full 24 hours. He wasn’t sure what to say, how to phrase it over text, what good it would do. He racked his brain, drafted roughly a dozen versions. But none seemed right.

His parents maintained a polite distance, letting him know they loved him but not wanting to intrude. It was appreciated. And yet he was at a loss.

“What about this?” Ben asked late on Sunday afternoon. They sat in the living room, Leia flipping through channels and Han going through the Mustang manual _again_. They looked up at him with patient eyes.

“Rey, I’m so sorry I was insensitive. I overstepped and it was rude. If you’d give me a chance, I’d like to take you for a coffee.”

Leia had her head angled away from him, pondering. Han’s lips were in a straight line, then said, “It’s fine.” He looked back down at his manual.

“Yeah, I think it’s suitable.” Leia turned back to the tv.

“That’s it? No suggestions?”

“I would suggest not bringing up her childhood. Let her set the pace. I imagine she has buried a lot and maybe she’s not ready to dig into the childhood traumas. Dating a guy who’s almost a PhD in psychology might be intimidating, to be quite honest.” Leia gave him a comforting arm squeeze.

“By the way, how’s the research coming?” Han asked over the manual.

“It’s not, obviously. I can’t focus.” 

“I hope you’re not looking to Rey as a potential subject. Even though she’s an ideal candidate for your hope thesis,” Leia joked.

Ben reared back. “Of course not. Don’t even joke about that. I want her to _like_ me, not detest me. If she doesn’t already…”

“Send the text. Wait to see if she responds. Try to distract yourself until then,” Han offered.

“Alright, here goes.” Ben released the text and tossed his phone onto the couch beside him. 

Suddenly, Leia jumped up.

“I’ve got the perfect distraction!” Ben kept his groan silent as she dragged him up.

* * *

Some time later, Ben found himself walking along Boulder Creek, trying to avoid hoards of other people also attempting to enjoy nature on an early Sunday evening. Leia was beside him, her pace almost jaunty. It irritated him endlessly.

“Cheer up. I think she’ll text you back. And if she doesn’t, I’m sure there’s someone back in New York for you.”

“What’s with all this pressure for me to be with someone?”

“I think you’re lonely. And it makes me sad. I’m sorry I meddle too much.” Leia’s voice had softened.

Ben sighed and began to speak slowly. “I appreciate that. I guess I am lonely. But there’s not much time for focusing on that, not in grad school.” A group of teenagers were approaching, taking up too much of the trail. Ben glared at them.

“I was just so young when I married your father and had you. I forget how accelerated my path was,” Leia replied thoughtfully. After a moment she added, “I admire your commitment to your education, Ben.” She gazed at him with pride. He quirked a smile at her.

A notification pinged from his phone and he nearly jumped. Heart beating faster and throat tightening, Ben froze and stared at Leia.

“Do you think it’s her?” Leia didn’t respond, just motioned dramatically to his pocket. “Okay, okay…” He pulled the phone out.

“It’s from Rey.” He gulped. Leia grew excited.

“Read it. Out. Loud. Now!”

“It says: _Thank you for the message. I appreciate your words. I probably overreacted… which is a habit of mine. Coffee sounds great. Tomorrow?_ ” Ben looked at his mother, eyes wide. “That’s not what I was expecting.”

“A cooling off period always works. Well, almost always,” Leia added cryptically. Ben wasn’t listening.

“Should I wait to respond?”

“Don’t play games. You saw the text, so reply.” They were looping back to their car at this point, the sun dipping low.

“Alright, I’ll just say late tomorrow morning.” He typed in an invitation for 11 am, saying he’ll meet her at whatever coffeeshop she prefered. Then swiftly hit send before he lost his nerve.

Leia beamed at him. “Things are looking up, I say.”

* * *

Ben didn’t sleep much. It was only partially how stressed he was about not working on his research. But it was mostly about spending more time Rey.

Rey had told him that she had an 11 am class so 10 was better. _It’s only an hour. You can survive an hour…_ He ate a bowl of cereal, or more accurately, devoured it on autopilot. His parents didn’t say much, except to offer guidance.

“ _Try to think before you speak_ is my best bit of advice.” Han smirked at his son. Ben narrowed his eyes.

“You know, I’ve had relationships before. It’s not like I’m a teenager going off on his first date.”

“We know, sweetheart.” Leia paused, as if deciding whether to say more. She closed her mouth.

Ben rifled his hair impatiently and worked his bottom lip.

“When do you go to campus today, mom?”

“Soon, actually. I have a grant meeting.” Han looked at her, horror painting his face.

“A meeting first thing on a Monday? I think Dante described that as the fifth circle of Hell.”

“Wow, dad. That’s a pretty high-brow reference.” It was Ben’s turn to smirk.

Han tossed his napkin in Ben’s direction. “Go get cleaned up, lover boy.” Ben left swiftly but still heard his dad’s grumbling laugh.

* * *

He was pushing through the coffee shop door when he saw her. She was facing the entrance but was buried in a textbook, hair dangling around her forehead. He could see her warm-looking sweater and imagined it would be quite soft to the touch.

Ben stood by the table awkwardly until she looked up.

“Oh hi,” she said, a small smile lighting her features. “Haven’t prepared enough for class. But I suppose that’s always true. Please, sit.” He took a seat, trying to put his long legs somewhere under the small table.

“Thanks for meeting me.”

“Thanks for texting. I was too proud to reach out…” She pursed her lips, looking embarrassed. “I’m really defensive. Like, in general. I’m working on it.” A sheepish smile spread across Rey’s face.

“I’m really bad at thinking before I speak. I tend to just blurt things out. I’m also working on it.” He stared at her, wanting to say more but failing to find the words.

“Let’s call it a clean slate, okay?” Rey angled her head and joined her hands on the table.

“I would like that.” The storm of apprehension in his chest was slowly calming. “Have you ordered? My treat.” Ben asked, moving to stand again.

“Well, I’ve had my first coffee. Ready for the second, though. A sweetened latte, please!” 

“Be right back.” He leapt up, excited that they were in a better place. He ordered her drink and a black coffee for himself. Then he had them throw in some blueberry muffins.

“Yum,” Rey said, greedily looking over the muffin as he set it down in front of her. Ben grinned. He caught himself from telling her how adorable her obsession with food was. _Definitely too soon for that…_

“So, what class do you have this morning?”

“Materials Science.” Rey rolled her eyes.

“What does that mean?”

“Looking at materials in all kinds of ways. From processing to structure. It’s pretty boring. I need to get out of the classroom.” She slurped her coffee then took a giant bite of the muffin. A grumble of satisfaction escaped her as she chewed.

Ben watched her, mesmerized for a moment. Rey was so _present_ , so in the moment. She seemed to treasure each bite, experiencing the process of eating fully. He was also taken by her alertness, like a string pulled tight, ready to spring into action. It was pretty clear where she had developed such habits.

“My dad likes you. Mom too. I know you’re welcome over there whenever you want. I can’t remember the last time my dad looked that happy, showing you around the car. He was a bonfire of joy. Which is really saying a lot.” Ben smiled at her, hoping his more negative feelings weren’t shining through.

“Hmm. He seemed pretty happy to have you there, too. Your parents are very proud of you.” Rey leveled her gaze at him, daring Ben to disagree.

“I know. I’m ridiculously lucky to have them. I think about it every day, in fact.” He was looking down at his lap. He decided not to say more. _Even perfect parents can be frustrating._ Ben knew Han would be satisfied with the degree of self-censorship he was effectively employing.

“I’ve never met any parents like them before. They’re so open and generous. There’s no ulterior motives. The parents of my past boyfriends always weirded me out. Like they were primarily disappointed their son was dating _me_ , and also concerned I was up to something.” Rey sighed, letting the next bite of muffin hang above the plate between her fingers.

Ben wondered if he would count as a boyfriend soon. His heart jerked violently.

“Those sound like shitty people,” he said softly. Rey laughed.

“They were. I’m excited about my new prospects, though,” and she gave him a shy smile. Ben blinked repeatedly, which made Rey laugh.

“You can be very forward. Which I like.” Ben was breathing oddly, like his lungs had somehow forgotten how to function

“Yes. It’s a skill from the orphanage. Either learn to communicate your needs or your needs don’t get noticed, let alone met.” Shrugging, Rey finished off her muffin. Then she noticed Ben’s. “Can we split your offensively untouched muffin?” 

Ben exhaled a laugh and handed the whole thing to her. “You need it more than I do. That class sounds like it requires a lot of brain power.” 

Rey scoffed loudly. “ _My_ class? Talk about yours! Psychology seems way more intellectually challenging than talking about how heated plastics move.” She adjusted her legs under the table and kicked Ben. “Oh, sorry.”

“It’s okay. Some part of my body is always in the way.” A small smile crept over her face. Ben felt a blush pooling in his cheeks. “ _Anyway_ , psychology is a lot. But I enjoy it. It gives me insight into people. And myself. I suppose I understand other people more than I do myself.” Rey’s eyes were glued to him. It was something rare to be bathed in her full attention.

“I can understand that. It’s almost strange to spend time considering oneself. Whenever I did as a kid, it only ended in a flood of feelings of unworthiness and grief. It overwhelmed me to try to understand why I was where I was.” Rey was pushing her fingertip into the crumbs on the plate. Ben wanted to hug her again but didn’t say anything. “But, I’m happy to say I’m in therapy. I love the free therapy at the university. It helps a lot. It will be a long road but I think I can heal.” She looked at him, her expression sad, determined, and hopeful.

“If it means anything, I think you’re worthy of all of the joy in the world.” He knew it was cheesy the second he closed his mouth. But it didn’t matter. The smile she pointed at him sent electricity down to his toes.

“I think you are, too.” They stared at each other, a hum of contentment weaving through the air between them. “Sadly, I think I should get to class. As much as I love this coffee shop, it’s pretty far away from the engineering building.” She sighed and began scooping things into her bag. 

Downing the rest of her coffee rapidly, Rey turned to him. “Thank you for meeting me. Thanks for suggesting it, I should say.” Her cheeks turned a slight pink that matched her lips. “Can I see you again?”

“Yes, yeah, I’d like that.” He cleared his throat. “The only thing going on in my life before I head home is my mother’s frequent adventures around Boulder.” They were standing only a few inches apart. But it was still too far.

“I’m free this evening. Can we level up to dinner or is it too soon?” 

All of Ben’s insides decided to switch places. It wasn’t comfortable but he didn’t mind. “If we want to get to know each in less than two weeks, I don’t think it’s too fast.” He paused, considering hugging her. Then she moved.

Grabbing his arms, Rey leaned up to kiss his cheek. “Good. It’s a date, then, Mr. Psychologist.” She grinned at him and left the shop.

* * *

“A DATE!” Leia was clapping her hands. Han was wiggling his eyebrows. It was entirely too much. But Ben was grinning nonetheless.

“Yeah, I don’t know how I managed it.” He stuffed his hands into his pockets as his parents exchanged looks.

“I think it’s pretty obvious. You are brilliant, kind, and handsome.” Leia gave him a serious look.

“It probably helped that you reigned in your comments, too.” Han knuckled Ben in the arm. 

He begrudgingly nodded.

“Don’t worry. One day you can spout off to your partner about almost anything without any concern for consequences whatsoever...” Han couldn’t finish the sentence before Leia was launching at him in mock anger.

“You’re an inconsiderate and infuriating man!” Han caught her and they kissed.

“Alright, that’s my cue. See you later,” and Ben went to his room.

He texted Rey once he was alone. _This morning was fun. I’m looking forward to tonight. Let me know when and where to meet you_. 

She responded immediately. “ _How about 8 pm at Black Cat?_ ”

 _I’ll see you then._ He considered adding some joke about her texting in class but decided against it. Text jokes need to be very precise or else they only cause problems. _That sounds like Uncle Lando advice_ , Ben thought and laughed.

* * *

It looked like he was going on his first date ever leaving his parents’ house. They were waving and shouting, all encouraging but embarrassing words. He worried the noise would bring out the neighbors.

Driving to the restaurant, Ben’s thoughts swarmed him. His outfit was entirely black. _Maybe it’s too much black? I should have at least worn a different colored shirt_ he worried. _Just let her set the pace of conversation, let her bring up topics, then ask follow-up questions_. Perhaps this was almost like his first date.

There was something about Rey that pulled him in, like a less terrifying quicksand. _Definitely don’t tell her she’s a peaceful quicksand. What the hell does that even mean_? 

_Let’s try this again_. She felt like a complementary color, one that brought out his own better qualities. When he was near her, the racket in his brain settled into a background hum, summer insects that melt together to create a tapestry of white noise. 

He parked the car and got out, reminding himself to breathe.

She hadn’t texted him yet so he waited outside. Kicking at the pavement, Ben heard the squeal of bicycle brakes and looked up. Rey was hopping off her bike and smiling at him. He realized a mistake.

“I should have picked you up! I’m sorry! It didn’t even occur to me…” he rambled. 

She was shaking her head. “I love biking around this town. Plus, I was too nervous to be that close to you.” Rey blushed a bit as she locked up her bike. “Hi,” she said, straightening.

Ben noticed the flowy dress she wore. He hadn’t seen her in anything other than pants before.

“You look beautiful,” he said quietly, meeting her eyes.

“Thank you. I like the monochrome. It’s very Hades.” She smiled broadly.

They walked inside and were led to a table. Candlelight caught Rey’s freckles and Ben had to steady himself.

They ordered a bottle of wine. Rey suddenly grew more shy, not looking directly at him. He noticed she was gripping the napkin tightly.

Ben cleared his throat.

“How was the rest of your day?”

“It was a whirlwind. I could barely focus. I just kept thinking about you.” She shared the last sentence haltingly. “I don’t usually feel comfortable with people. It might seem like it comes naturally, but it’s really a front. It’s necessary for the tours. And it keeps me distanced from people in a way I’ve come to rely on. But with you.” She shook her head, looking away from their table.

Ben waited, holding his breath. Rey looked at him.

“With you I feel like my layers are peeled back. Like you see me. Accept me. And that’s scary. Especially since I’ve only known you for a few days.” Rey closed her mouth, and furrowed her brow, waiting for him to respond.

“I feel it, too.” It sounded calm coming out of his mouth, much more relaxed than what he was feeling. “Seeing you walk out of the bike shop, I had this feeling I couldn’t shake.” He knew that his blush was covering the tops of his ears but he carried on. “I’m really grateful to have met you, Rey.”

A bold, Uncle Lando-style idea occurred to him. He moved his hand across the table and covered hers. It wasn’t shaking anymore. They exchanged a smile as he rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

“Ben. I’m really happy you came to Boulder. I’m happy your parents came for a tour. It all seems like fate.”

“I can’t believe I have bicycles to thank for meeting you.” Ben picked up her hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger on her skin. Her eyes flared wide as her cheeks colored.

“Bicycles changed the world. Why not us?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Adam Driver tidbit I've included is his obsession with cereal. 
> 
> Y'ALL. OKAY. There has to be an epilogue.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF.

It’s Halloween. Ben finds himself covered in a white sheet. Rey is stifling a laugh.

“Well, you’re definitely the largest ghost I’ve ever seen.”

“Mhmm,” Ben grumbles. He looks at her through the holes cut into the sheet. “You make an excellent astronaut,” Ben said, tugging on her sleeve.

“I loved Sally Ride as a kid! I was way too young and I’m not American, but it meant so much to me that she got to go to space.” Rey’s eyes grow distant and she adjusts her helmet. 

“Maybe your costume itself will inspire girls to want to be astronauts, too. Got your trick-or-treat bag?”

She holds it up enthusiastically.

“Good. I promised we’d start at my parents’ house…” Ben can’t believe this is what’s happening. But when he looks back on the whirlwind of the past couple weeks, he can only grin.

“Are you sure you’re okay with extending your trip?” Rey asked as they walked up to the front door.

“Yes. Absolutely. That’s the great thing about working on a dissertation. You can do it from almost anywhere.”

“Right, but that means you have to actually _do the work_ , darling.” Rey tosses his sheet up, darts underneath, and kisses him. He shifts his head to catch her lips and they hold each other, bodies aligned under a starlit sky.

“Focus, we gotta focus, or we won’t have time to do everything,” Ben whispers against her lips, unwilling to break the connection. Rey sighs contentedly.

“For someone who hates Halloween, you sure are a stickler for the routines.”

“I just want to give you something that will make you happy.” He looks into her eyes, desperation pooling there.

“You already have, Ben.” Rey’s face is shadowed and warm under the sheet.

“I want to give you more.”

“There’s time.” Rey kisses him again, full of longing and excitement and certainty.

When Leia and Han open the door, the number of shrieks overpowers Ben. 

“Ahhhh,” is all he can manage.

“That’s not what ghosts say, kid,” Han says, peeking into the eye holes.

“Rey, you look like the future of space exploration! Sally Ride, right?” Leia has stopped her shower of high-pitched noises. Her hands are clasped together as she looks them over.

“Yes, how could you tell?”

“Someone may have given us a hint,” Han says, winking in Ben’s direction. 

“Alright, give the grown woman candy so we can disturb the next household,” Ben says, his voice lighter than he can remember it being.

“Of course!” Leia replies with a grin.

“Thanks, to both of you. For everything.” Rey hugs Ben from the side as she looks at his parents. Han wraps an arm around Leia as they all smile at each other.

“You better get going,” Leia says, leaning forward to hug Rey. “We’ll see you tomorrow for dinner, sweetheart.” Han pulls Ben into an embrace so forcefully the sheet _whooshes_ behind him. He folds himself around Han appreciatively. Leia hugs him then and they all wave goodbye.

* * *

“Trick-or-treat!” the twins shout as the door opens. Ben stands several feet back as the kids wait for their bounty. Rey is wearing the baby, snug against her chest. He leans over and kisses the soft, fuzzy forehead.

Halloween has grown on him, he has to admit.

He loves letting the twins take over the holiday. To support and encourage their excitement is one of his favorite parts of the job. Ben looks at Rey, still unbelieving and grateful to have found her. Feeling his gaze, she shifts her focus from the older kids and stares back, a small smile gracing her lips.

“What are you thinking about, Ben Solo?”

“About how much I love our life, Rey Solo.” Her smile grows.

“Even though we ride bikes around town and celebrate Halloween?”

“Especially because.” He kisses her deeply.

The twins return and Ben crouches to their level.

“What did you get?” They open their bags and talk over one another, enthusiastically cataloguing their treats.

“Wow, those bags are full! I think that’s plenty,” Rey says, placing a hand on each of their heads.

“How about one more house?”

“Yeah, please, mom, one more house! Shouldn’t we get some candy for the baby?”

Ben laughs when he sees Rey’s horrified reaction.

“No candy for the baby!”

“Let’s go home.” Ben grabs hold of the twins’ hands as they walk to their bikes, each member of his family buoying his spirits more than he ever imagined possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short (hopefully sweet). I needed to give them the full family the TROS writers deprived them of (yes, I'm still angry).
> 
> P.S. Ben as ghost - Charlie as ghost in Marriage Story but with happier connotations this time!

**Author's Note:**

> ✨Thank you for reading ✨ 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://briaeveridian.tumblr.com/) where my SW obsession lives aggressively.


End file.
